Question: Convert $\dfrac{160}{21}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $160 \div 21 = {7}\ \text{ R } {13}$ So the improper fraction has $7$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${7} \times \dfrac{21}{21} = {\dfrac{147}{21}}$ This quotient $7$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $13$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{13}}{21}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${7}\ {\dfrac{13}{21}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{147}{21}} + {\dfrac{13}{21}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{160}{21}$.